


I've kissed you on the eyes and now you recognize me

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tyler, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Teacher!Tyler, The Walking Dead too, Top Josh, Trouble, Tyler can cook, X Files is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler went home with bus, Josh was late and he didn’t want to stay in front of the school for hours, he already knew that his boyfriend wasn’t punctual because of work, but in his mind the seed of suspect was born, making him anxious and tired, almost sad. He had fear that Josh could be with another boy, or maybe a girl, and he was scared, so scared that he started to tremble. He didn’t want to be the “obsessive boyfriend”, he trusted Josh and their relationship.</p><p>There was nothing wrong with them.</p><p><em>But- No but</em>, Tyler thought, <em>the box is for me</em>, Tyler bit his thumbs nervously, <em>maybe Josh had found...</em></p><p>He hadn’t found anyone but Tyler. He repeated that to himself several times, until he fell asleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've kissed you on the eyes and now you recognize me

#  _I've kissed you on the eyes and now you recognize me_

 

Josh came home late that night. He opened the door with a huge headache and his eyes almost closed because of the warmth in the living room, the smell of a chocolate cake and the soft pink lights. He put his stuff- his bag, his laptop and his jacket- on the couch, he rubbed his face with his hands and he smiled, listening the silence in the house.

“Baby?” he called out with a sweet voice.

“Kitchen!” he heard Tyler shouting, then the sound of the timer and Tyler’s laugh “Fricking yes, jeez.”

He entered in the kitchen, hugging his boyfriend from the back. It was a long day, he had been busy for ten damn hours, he couldn’t call Tyler, he couldn’t spend the lunch break in the park near the office, he couldn’t chat with Anny- the girl who worked at the fast-food- and he couldn’t even think about that night. He and Tyler planned to go out for their sixth anniversary, having dinner in a fancy restaurant and ending with a great fuck in the living room. Then, Josh would put down in his left knee and he would have asked Tyler if he wanted to be his husband, probably making love on the carpet.

“Hi”, he murmured into Tyler’s ear, “what are you doing?”

“A cake.” he turned himself in Josh’s hug, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing gingerly Josh’s cheek “How was your day?” he kissed his chin and biting his bottom lip.

“Man, it was fucking awful.”

“Language.”

“Sorry.”, Josh smiled pressing lightly Tyler against the kitchen sink, “It was awful, Ty. I couldn’t breathe, y’know, the boss wanted me to run around the whole damn office, picking things and answering at his phones. His wife yelled at me because he called her a “crazy bitch” in the morning,”, he saw a shy smile on Tyler’s face, “but now I’m at home and everything is fine.”

“Wanna have dinner on our own or in that fancy place?”

“You made a cake.” Tyler nodded, “A chocolate cake.” Tyler nodded again smiling “Can we watch The Walking Dead on the couch eating your cake?” Tyler laughed a bit and he nodded, cupping his lover’s face in his hands and kissing him sweetly, tasting Caramel Coffee and a sandwich.

“I made a great pasta with eggplants, cheese and tomato sauce.” he heard Josh’s stomach grumble “Go take off your shirt and your trousers, put something more comfortable and then we’ll have dinner on the couch”, he smiled and kissed Josh one last time “go, c’mon or the food will be cold.”

Josh sighed and he walked through the living room, the corridor and, finally, he was in the bedroom. He removed his white shirt, his blue trousers and the expensive shoes. He put on a pair of basketball shorts and a large vest. He returned in the kitchen barefoot and he helped Tyler laying the small table in the living room, putting the plates in front of the couch, with the remote near them. He sat down and waited for Tyler, who almost stumbled because of the carpet. He served a large portion of pasta in Josh’s plate, watching him with insecure eyes when he took a forkful, chewing the food with closed eyes.

“Is it good, Joshie?” his boyfriend mumbled something, eating quickly without paying attention to Tyler “Jeez, even Daryl eats better than you.”

Josh almost choked at those words, he tried not to laugh but Tyler was right, damn right. “I hadn’t a good lunch, okay?” he murmured with pink cheeks and red ears.

“I know.”

Tyler turned on the TV, he stopped talk and he paid attention to the episode, hearing Josh soft sigh and random comments, like when they met.

They had been at Brendon’s house- a good common friend-, Josh had been sitting on the floor, his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around himself. Brendon introduced Tyler to everyone and then he turned on the TV, Josh almost screamed because there was an episode of X-Files on. Everyone went silent, Tyler sat next to Brendon, who pushed him down because he wanted Dallon near him. He mumbled and he looked around, finding the only free spot close to the guy with dark brown hair. He didn’t know his name, but he didn’t care.

At the end of the night, they had an argument about TV series.

“Josh, shut up.” Tyler rolled his eyes and took another piece of cake, watching Josh eat the last.

Now, Josh had pink hair, a nose piercing and a tattoo. He worked for an important company and Tyler was a criminology teacher in their old high school. Josh was an adult now, well not completely but in a large part he was. They still fought about TV series, about Josh language and little things, but Tyler was in love with him no matter his horrible taste in TV programmes.

He laid his head on Josh’s left shoulder, feeling his arm hold him tight and his mouth kissing his hair. He let out a breath and smiled, watching Rick run and Glenn shoot, Josh mumbled something and Tyler closed his eyes, focused on the warmth of Josh and the amazing taste of his cake. Josh kissed his head again and again, Tyler fell asleep in his arms with his mouth a bit opened and a hand on Josh’s right thigh. He slept for the whole episode, feeling exhausted and tired, plus Josh was under him and he was wearing a soft vest. He rubbed his cheek on the shoulder and Josh grab his boyfriend’s body, made him lying on the couch with his head on his lap. He caressed his hair, smiling and listening the TV, he lowered down kissing Tyler’s nose, his cheeks, his chin, the corner of his lips.

“Wake up”, he kissed his mouth “Ty, wake up the episode is finished.” he scrolled his shoulders and smiled at the way Tyler grunted, pressing his face in his vest and grabbing the cloth and mumbling some random phrases. “Ty we need to go to sleep. Tomorrow you have to wake up early, and I have to drive you to work. So c’mon, stand up honey.” Tyler looked at him with sleepy eyes, he rubbed his face with his hands, groaning and sighing.

“Fine.” he walked slowly in the bedroom, jumping in the bed and watching Josh undress himself. He was gorgeous with his pink hair, but Tyler knew that his boyfriend was planning to dye his hair purple. Tyler smiled and he curled himself against Josh ribcage, tangling their finger together.

In the morning Tyler felt himself full of energy, full of hope. He kissed Josh several times before got off the car, with a huge smile and shaking hands because Josh told him that, that night, they was going to have dinner in their fancy restaurant. He knew that Josh had something in mind, something big because he asked him to be punctual as always.

He spent his hours in school, teaching and smiling to the students. During the lunch break he phoned Josh, they talked about the night and their date. He felt some butterfly in his stomach, after six years he still loved him with all of himself, no matter what, he loved Josh more than everything. Josh was like water in the desert or a cold drink in a hot sunny day, like a cat for a sad person. Josh was his kitten, his little sweet kitten with pink hair and smooth skin. He shuddered thinking about Josh’s skin, about his smile and voice, especially during the night when he talked in his sleep, hugging him, grabbing him and squeezing his ass. Well, Josh squeezed it in the night, maybe he was dreaming but Tyler enjoyed it.

He sat down in his office, he composed Josh’s number and he waited.

“Hi babe.”

“ _Tyler? What’s happening? Are you okay?”_

“Yeah Joshie, I’m fine, pretty fine, you don’t have to be worried.” he laughed a bit and he bit his thumb “I was thinking that today I’m off at 3pm, what if I take the bus and come to your office?”

“ _Sounds great!_ ” Tyler smiled “ _Wait, I’ll be free at 2pm.”_

Tyler grunted: “Fine, see you out here.”

“ _Bye honey_.”

Tyler smiled, he put his phone in his pocket and he went in his next class. He thought about Josh and the program of that day, about the test and the face of the students and their fear for the questions in the test. He hoped that everyone had studied, it was the last week of May and he didn’t want prepare another test about the mind of the murders, burglars or thieves. He was tired, he didn’t want to wake up early anymore, he didn’t want to leave Josh in the afternoon, he didn’t want to spend his free time correcting testes without being able to make love with his boyfriend  several times. He missed the days where Josh fucked him non-stop.

 He was sitting in a chair, looking at the students and at their pens, which were writing quickly. He looked over the window, seeing the sky and the grey clouds, some fleshes appeared and thunders broke the silence, a lot of students jumped in their sit whispering curses. Tyler sighed and he grabbed his phone, typing a small message to Josh, asking him to be punctual as always because he didn’t want to wait him under the pouring rain. Josh answered with a smile a “thumb up” emoji, Tyler smiled and looked at the students again, catching two of them talk. He didn’t say anything, he just watched the sky again, thinking about his first date with Josh.

He ran out the school as fast as the students. He jumped in Josh’s Audi with a big smile on his face, he heard Josh voice and he smiled, cupping his face and kissing him passionately, biting his bottom lip and sucking his tongue in his mouth. Josh moaned with his hands in Tyler’s hair, his brain was almost dead and his heart was beating too fast.

“Anything good at work?”, he asked stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, “Told you I was going to be punctual.”

“It’s pouring.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Like when we had had our first date.”

“We had been to Brendon’s, Ty.”

“You’re an idiot”, he smiled warmly, “We were at our favourite Coffee Shop, it was pouring.”

Josh laughed: “You were completely soaked.”

“Don’t laugh, it was your fault.”

Josh kissed him sweetly, he said sorry once more, purring in his ear and biting his lobe: “We should go home now, I wanna take a nap before our _date_.” he stroked Tyler’s hair once more smiling, leaving butterfly kisses on his face.

They spent the afternoon in bed, Tyler was correcting the testes while Josh was sleeping against him, his right arm wrapped around his waist and his face pressed in the pillow, breathing heavily and snoring a bit. He was at the last test when Josh woke up, rubbing his eyes like a baby and staring at the ceiling. Tyler ruffled his hair, he read the test and wrote a correction on the paper, smiling proudly because it was an almost perfect test.

“What time is it?” Josh mumbled.

“It’s 6 p.m.”

“We’re late!” Tyler stared at him with his mouth open “I have to take a shower, shave and find something to wear. I just have one hour and half, Ty!”

“Josh, honey calm down.” he sat up and opened the wardrobe, watching Josh’s clothes “Look, you can wear this white shirt, this blue pair of trousers and the blue jacket.” Josh looked at him with wide eyes, he grabbed the clothes and walked- ran- into the bathroom.

Tyler sat on the bed again, he mumbled for a bit and then he decided to join Josh in the bathroom. He needed to be ready in time, Josh would freak out if they were late, he took his nicest clothes and the fanciest shoes. He got into the room and he saw Josh almost naked, with only his boxers on, he put down his things and he looked at his boyfriend: the smooth chest, his strong arms, the serious face, his soft neck and his large shoulders. He was so in love with Josh, he was so perfect and he didn’t want anyone else apart him.

“I love you.” he sighed, seeing a smile on Josh’s face.

They were punctual as hell, Josh was proud of that. He smiled warmly to the waitress and he sat down, Tyler did the same and he thanked the girl. Josh looked at the menu, biting his thumbs and almost shaking. He was scared that Tyler might say “no, I don’t wanna marry you” and he felt some tears pinching his eyes, but he rubbed them and forced himself to smile normally, listening to what Tyler was saying, pointing at the menu.

“Josh, did you hear what I said?”

“No, sorry.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sweetheart, nothing.”

“So, I was saying that...”

Josh listened to Tyler, he nodded a couple of time and smiled. They ordered the same things, Tyler stared at him with huge eyes, eating slowly and nodding occasionally. He was sure that Josh had something in mind, something that scared him. It was something very important for Josh, Tyler could tell it because he was panting and his white shirt was almost soaked in sweat. Tyler kissed his hands, sweetly and rubbing his nose on the back of his hands, Josh chuckled a bit, his cheeks turned pink and his eyes shined.

“Was it good?” he asked squeezing Tyler hands.

“Yeah, it was really awesome. Thanks for the date.” he whispered smiling “Josh, is everything okay? You seem busy with your own thoughts.”

“No!” he almost screamed “I’m fine, I-I’m fine, Ty.”

Tyler smiled, he got up quickly and he went to the bathroom, leaving Josh alone. He felt his heart in his throat, he was so nervous and he knew that Tyler knew something about him. He hoped that Tyler didn’t ask anything, he hoped that Tyler just sat in front of him. Now he knew that he had to ask Tyler to marry him, it was now or never and he felt his heart pounding too fast in his chest. He watched his boyfriend sat down again, smiling at him and touching the box in his pocket.

“Ty, you know I love you, right?”, he nodded, “So I... I have to ask you if-”

In that exact moment, a waitress overthrew water against Josh, blocking his words. She was sorry but Josh didn’t care too much, he was pissed off because he couldn’t say what he would to say, but Tyler’s laugh calmed him down. He asked for the bill and paid, he took Tyler’s hand and he kissed him softly, tasting his lips and feeling his smile. He was the best man ever, so perfect and Josh was in love with him, he had loved him since the first day.

“Josh?” Tyler was lying on Josh “What were you saying at the restaurant?”

“Nothing, I just love you so much, you’re the best thing in my life. I’d be lost without you, I don’t wanna live if you aren’t with me, I wanna live with you every day and y’know, we live together but maybe one day we could be...” he didn’t finish his phrase, he kissed the top of Tyler head, feeling some tears in his eyes.

“We could be a family.” Tyler rolled onto his stomach, staring at Josh.

“Yeah, maybe.” he mumbled, looking at the ceiling. Tyler kissed him, he squeezed his arms and, in one minute, he was on top of him. Josh hugged him tightly, he tangled his hands in his hair, kissing his jaw and his cheek. Tyler moaned into the pillow, biting his lower lip and murmuring Josh’s name, feeling Josh’s hands all over his body, “I love you, I love you so much babe.”

“I love you too.”, Tyler rubbed his nose against Josh’s in a perfect Eskimo kiss, “Do you believe that maybe one day we could be married? Like having a fancy marriage with a lot of people, in a church with white flowers and white suits, black ties and black shoes.”

“White suits?”

“Yeah! I like white things.”

“Mh-mh”, Josh mumbled, hugging Tyler possessively and kissing his forehead, “Wanna sleep?”, Tyler nodded and he hugged Josh back, hiding his face in Josh neck and sighed on his skin.

When Tyler woke up he went straight to the bathroom, he wore his pair of jeans, his shirt and he looked at himself in the mirror. Josh had bit him a lot in the night, he was covered in hickeys and the neck was full of bites. He smiled and touched them, feeling his skin warmer than usual. Josh was still in bed, almost naked with his body pressed against Tyler’s pillow. He murmured Josh’s name several times, but his boyfriend didn’t wake up, he just grunted and mumbled. Tyler sighed, he saw the blue suit on the floor and he took it up, touching the cloth and remembering how good Josh was in it.

He opened the wardrobe and put the suits in it, he saw something rigid in a pocket and he took it. Sometimes he was too curious. He almost screamed when he found out the blue box. He didn’t open it, he put the box in the pocket again and he stared at Josh- well, at his back. He sat on the bed, stroking Josh’s arm and his shoulders, hearing him sighing and mumbling; he rolled on his back, and opened his eyes slowly, looking at Tyler and touching his hand.

“Morning”, he mumbled “How are you?”

“Josh why don’t you get up? We’ll be late if you don’t go to the bathroom now.” he kissed his chin smiling “Hey, do you want to go to see the stars tonight? It could be fun.”

“Yeah, why not.” Josh got up, he took his grey suit and dressed up quickly, staring at Tyler the whole time “Are you hungry?” he asked, doing a messy knot with the tie.

“Coffee or tea?”, Josh groaned angrily, cursing at the tie, “Okay, coffee.”

Josh drove Tyler to the school, he kissed him sweetly and he touched his neck, feeling Tyler moaning into his mouth, grabbing his jacket and smiling on Josh’s lips. They said “goodbye” to each other, Tyler watched his boyfriend go to his office and he sighed, thinking about that damn box. He was so scared, so stressed out because he didn’t know how to work with his feelings, he didn’t know how to understand Josh’s moves and he was afraid that that box was for someone else. What if Josh had found somebody better than him? After six years of relationship it was understandable, Tyler thought going into his first class.

Josh was sitting at his table, looking at the ring in the box. He touched the small silver band with his thumb and he smiled. He hoped to give Tyler the ring that night, during dinner maybe while they were eating in silence, touching their hands and looking at themselves in the eyes of the partner. Josh loved those eyes, that warm colour and the soft skin around them, Tyler always giggled when he kissed his eyelids.

“Dun?”, Josh jumped in his chair when he heard his boss’ voice, “I need to talk to you”, he nodded, “in my office.”

Josh followed his boss, his heart was racing in his chest and he was concerned about what the man was going to say to him. He sat down uncomfortably: “Did I do anything wrong?”

“No, don’t worry. You’re here because the next week I’m going abroad with my wife, so do you mind to be my vice?” Josh almost choked with his own saliva, he stared at his boss with wide eyes and his shaking lips “So, is it okay? Wanna be the vice of the company?”

“Fuck yeah!, I mean, yes I’d like to.” his boss laughed and Josh blushed “May I go?” the man nodded and Josh ran away with a huge smile on his face.

Tyler went home with bus, Josh was late and he didn’t want to stay in front of the school for hours, he already knew that his boyfriend wasn’t punctual because of work, but in his mind the seed of suspect was born, making him anxious and tired, almost sad. He had fear that Josh could be with another boy, or maybe a girl, and he was scared, so scared that he started to tremble. He didn’t want to be the “obsessive boyfriend”, he trusted Josh and their relationship.

There was nothing wrong with them.

 _But- No but_ , Tyler thought, _the box his for me_ , Tyler bit his thumbs nervously, _maybe Josh had found..._

He hadn’t found anyone but Tyler. He repeated that to himself several times, until he fell asleep on the couch.

Josh found Tyler curled on the sofa, his right arm under his head and his mouth open. He touched his hair, kissing his forehead and his cheek, hearing him whisper and mumble softly. Josh said his name, he saw Tyler smile and rub his eyes, he yawned and searched Josh neck with his arms, keeping his eyes closed. Josh held him tightly, he kissed his jaw and hearing his voice in his ears, asking him if he was okay; Josh said yes, carrying his boyfriend into their room. He felt Tyler murmur something, his face pressing against his neck and his hands was squeezing his shirt.

He suspected that Tyler had a rough day, maybe he was stressed because of the school or maybe he had an argument with someone. Josh kissed his temple and he let him rest in bed, he decided to cook a good meal for them because Tyler deserved it and he didn’t want to wake him up, at least he could do something without burning down the house. He opted for a salad with tomatoes, French fries and soy burgers; he already knew that Tyler would freak out because he loved that kind of things: healthy but tasty. Josh wasn’t a huge fan of “health food”- he could eat pizzas, burritos and tacos for his whole life without problems- but he changed his habits for Tyler and Tyler did the same, creating a “junk food night”, buying stuff at the nearest McDonald’s or Taco Bell.

“Ty, lover wake up”, Josh touched Tyler’s shoulders, “dinner is ready, wake up. I’ve made something good and I haven’t ruined the kitchen.” Tyler groaned and tried to hide under the covers.

“I don’t wanna get up.” he mumbled.

“C’mon, I’ve cooked that soy thing for you.” when he heard that he sat up, smiling and looking at Josh with happy eyes “Now, do you wanna eat or talk?”

“Josh,”, he stared at his boyfriend, looking concerned “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.” he force himself to smile and he knew that Josh saw his worried eyes.

They ate in silence, looking at the local news and at their plate. Josh gasped when he heard about the murdered near their neighbourhood. He looked out of the window and Tyler put his hand on top of Josh’s, stroking his thumb on it. Josh scrolled his head, he smiled sweetly at Tyler and took another fork of salad: it wasn’t so bad, he managed it good and the burgers weren’t burned. He thought about the ice-cream in the freezer and something grew up in his mind, something huge about him, Tyler and the bed, or the couch, but the bed was better for Tyler’s back; he didn’t wanna hear about his backache or his sore ass. But looking at his boyfriend, he decided that they were going to have a normal night, with passionate sex and soft words echoing in their ears.

“Wanna eat some ice-cream?” he asked watching Tyler’s empty plate “We can eat it in the living room, or here.”

“I’d like to have some.”

There was something in his voice that made Josh shudder: “Are you okay?”, Tyler nodded, “Sure?”, he nodded again, looking absent, “Have you had a rough day or something?”, Tyler shook his head, “If you say so.”

Tyler bit his bottom lip, he got up and stared at Josh, sadly and almost in tears: “I’m going to bed, please be quiet my head hurts.” he whispered, kissing Josh temple while he wrapped his fingers on Tyler’s arm, smiling and pressing his head against his mouth.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Josh let go his arm, he looked at him and he tried to say something, but Tyler almost ran away. Josh sighed, he rubbed his eyes and got up: he had to clean the whole kitchen alone, without his boyfriend’s voice. It was going to be a long, long hour.

Tyler was lying in bed, his head on the pillow and his hands on his face. He felt guilty because he thought that Josh was betraying him, how could he? Josh was always with him, always!, but sometimes he had been late at work _... Exactly Ty_ , he told himself, _he had been at work._ He always worked hard because he wanted to be promoted so they could have a better lives; Tyler was so silly sometimes and he knew it. But Josh didn’t give him the box yet, he was scared that the box would go in someone else hands.

He fell asleep with those thoughts in mind, feeling guilty and sad at the same time.

Josh was so worried about what happened with Tyler that he forgot to tell him about his promotion. He walked slowly into the bedroom, once in he heard some soft sighs and he was Tyler’s body in bed, covered by the blankets and his right arm was lying on his side, his hands on his pillow and his face buried in it. Josh smiled, he sat down near him and wrapped Tyler’s chest, kissing his mouth and feeling him whisper and giggle.

“Ty”, he murmured into his ear, “Hey cute boy, I have something to tell to you.”, Tyler mumbled and he rubbed his eyes “I’ve been promoted to vice president of the company.”

“Good.”, he said sleepily before he sat up in shock, “What?” he shouted with wide eyes, smiling and touching Josh’s face “You’ve been promoted oh my God, Jishwa you’ve been promoted!” he nodded kissing the tip of Tyler’s nose “You’ve been at work in these months, you worked hard that’s why you weren’t there!” he cupped Josh’s face in his hands smiling.

“Of course I was at work, what did you think?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I love you so much.”, he mumbled kissing him sweetly, biting his lips and pushing his tongue in Josh’s mouth “You’ve been promoted.” he laughed on his lips, starting again to kiss him, bite him and touching his hair, neck, face and back, feeling his heart bump in his chest. “I love you.” he repeated shyly.

Tyler found himself with his legs open and Josh between them, kissing him passionately and his hands under his t-shirt. He moaned into Josh’s mouth, hearing him sucking his bottom lip and feeling his hands on his hips and on his chest. He didn’t do anything but moan loudly, broking the kiss and staring at Josh, stoking his face and biting his chin, he heard Josh moan and he smiled, sucking his neck; he wanted it covered with hickeys, like Josh always did. He decided to make love with Josh slowly, deeply and sweetly, feeling him inside. Josh seemed a bit tired, but he didn’t say anything, he loved seeing Tyler under him, with his hands planted on his back while his mouth was open, hearing him moan and his heart was beating painfully in his chest. Josh loved spending the whole night, the whole afternoon or morning, inside him, whispering his name and how much he loved him.

“Josh make love to me, please?”, Tyler asked shyly, hiding his face in the juncture of his neck with the shoulders.

“Look at me, Ty”, he caressed his hair and kissed his head, “Slow and sweet or fast and rough?”

“S-sweet.” he murmured in his neck, biting it and rubbing his mouth against the skin.

They spent the night loving each other and talking, holding hands and staring at the ceiling. Josh looked at Tyler for the most of the night, but he stayed quiet and he listened to what he was saying, hearing him giggle and laugh; Josh kissed his hands and he smiled, Tyler bit his lips and he curled himself near his boyfriend, touching his chest and yawning. He was so tired and it was like 3 a.m., Josh was pretty awake and he was scratching Tyler’s back. His energy had finished in exact moment when he touch the sky with his hands, hearing Josh murmur his name in his ear and feeling him bite his shoulder while he was coming inside him. He turned his head to Josh and kiss his jaw and his cheeks, closing his eyes and feeling his bones rest.

“Tyler!”, Josh screamed falling on the floor, “Damn it, Tyler why did you leave those fucking things around?”

“Language!”, he shouted from the kitchen, “How was your day?” he stared at Josh on the ground with a cookie in his mouth, chewing slowly, “Why are you on the floor?”

Josh grunted and took Tyler’s hand, he stood up and kissed his mouth, finding himself in his boyfriend’s arms while he was giggling on his lips. Josh ruffled his hair and Tyler smiled, the rest of the cookie was in his hands and Josh bit it, halving it and tasting how good was it; Tyler was amazing in the kitchen: “So, did you prepare something for dinner?” he asked with his voice almost broken because Tyler red cheeks were too cute.

They ate and talked about the day: Tyler was too happy because he was almost done with the school and Josh was excited because his new role was good. He had to work a lot, but he didn’t mind and he was proud of his job, maybe because he was able to finally marry Tyler without economic problems. His family would paid for it too- and Tyler’s parents too- but for the honeymoon he wanted the best, he wanted to spend the best weeks of his life with Tyler in a fancy place. Maybe that night he was going to find the courage to ask him that, maybe not, he didn’t know but the ring in that suit, and it had been there for almost three weeks, was for Tyler: one day that was going to be on his finger.

Tyler was lying with his back on the mattress, Josh was above him and he was kissing his chest and sucking his skin, making him moan and gasp. He didn’t know how they went into the bedroom, he just knew that Josh’s purple hair was too beautiful on him. Tyler tugged his messy hair, Josh looked at him and he smiled teasingly, biting him and grabbing his hips possessively. He licked at his nipples and sucked them gently, he heard Tyler whisper his name and pulling his hair because he was torturing his sweet spots and he knew that. He heard Tyler speak breathless and he went down on his skin, biting, licking and sucking his hot skin, feeling it being warmer and warmer.

“Josh stop”, he grunted pulling his hair, “for fuck’s sake stop.”

“Why?”

“Because you know... you know.”

“Mh-m lil’ Tyler is getting hard.” he moaned sweetly “Need some help?” Tyler nodded slowly and Josh grinned, kissing him sloppily and making his lips swollen, feeling them pulsing under his mouth. Tyler tried to push Josh away because, oh Jesus, he was driving him crazy with his teasing bites. But Josh didn’t break the kiss, he just decided to lick his bottom lip. Tyler hummed quietly, he smiled and Josh stroked his neck, “This helps, right?”

“No, it doesn’t”, he grunted feeling high and light, “you just made it worse. Don’t laugh dumbass, it isn’t fun.” Josh arched one of his eyebrows, he started again to kiss his jaw, his neck and his chest, going down slowly “Josh c’mon, stop it.”, his boyfriend moaned on his skin, rubbing his face against it and planting his nails in it, “I swear to God if you don’t stop...”, Josh bit harder and Tyler groaned, breathing heavily.

“Stop what?”, he asked smiling, biting his skin again, “I shouldn’t bite you, right?”, Tyler nodded breathlessly, “But you like it, don’t you?”, he sighed and nodded again, seeing Josh grin, “So, why should I stop if you like it? That doesn’t make sense, y’know.”

“Josh for god’s sake, just stop tease me and do something.” he mumbled quickly, swallowing the most of the words and making Josh laugh because, of course, he knew that Tyler was going to scream and shout if he didn’t stop tease him. He knew that, he knew that and he was proud of him: Tyler was hard because of him, he was happy because of him and he was breathing heavily because of him.

“Want me to do something, uh? Tell me what.”

“Josh shut-“

“Tell me what or you wouldn’t have anything.”

“Well do nothing, then. I’m not going to speak, I’m not.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am,” he looked at him and Josh smiled warmly, “just do what you usually do.”

He smirked and he leaned his forehead on Tyler’s, he kissed his cheek and he removed his shorts looking at him, seeing his wide eyes and his rose cheeks while his hands were in his hair, tugging it and muttering. He was quite happy and he decided to kiss his thighs, biting them gingerly and sniffing his scent, hearing Tyler murmur his name and pulling his hair sweetly, asking silently for more. Josh was the one who usually talked during sex, Tyler hummed and grunted without talk too much, without ask or say something stupid.

“Time to remove your boxer, uh?”, Tyler nodded and smiled, closing his eyes and moaning shyly because he was naked in less than two seconds, but Josh was wearing his shorts and he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all. He just looked at them and then looked at Josh, doing this several times, “I should take them off, yeah.”, he got up and removed them quickly, staring at Tyler with wide eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Tyler groaned loudly and he grabbed his arm, he kissed him passionately and Josh moaned, he sat on top of him and Tyler panted feeling his body touch Josh’s: it was warm as always, soft and perfect above him. He felt his hands on his body and he gasped because Josh was kissing him again, with his mouth open and his nose pressed against his skin. He knew what he wanted to do and he just caressed his hair, allowing him to go down on him, licking every inch of him and mouthing the flesh near his crotch. Tyler moaned again and he tugged his hair, he mumbled something and Josh smiled on his skin, lapping at it and biting it.

“Is it okay, honey?”

“Stop worry about me, Jesus, do it and shut up.”

Tyler was about to continue but Josh took his dick in his mouth, making Tyler gasp and almost scream. He grabbed his hair and Josh moaned around him, Tyler closed his eyes and he murmured Josh name, seeing his head go up and down on his shaft, sucking and teasing him with his tongue, hummed and locking his eyes with Tyler’s, making him sweat. He moaned when he felt his tongue lick and sucking the tip, Josh smiled- well, he tried- and stopped his movement, Tyler muttered and pulled the hair in his hands. Josh rubbed his cock with his hand staring at Tyler, feeling the warm of it and how hard it was.

“Nightstand”, he said smiling, kissing the tip of his dick and licking it. Tyler moaned and push his hips forward, “don’t be bossy, Ty.” he sighed sadly and he opened the nightstand, Josh kept suck him and he made the things more difficult for Tyler, who was struggling with his shaking hands, but he grabbed the lube and Josh sighed happily against his skin.

“Condom?”, Tyler asked breathlessly

“Do you want it?”, Tyler shook his head, “So just take what you want.”

Tyler rolled into his stomach and Josh touched his ass-cheeks, he bit them and spread them apart, looking at his boyfriend and at his back. He felt Tyler whisper and he buried his face between his ass-cheeks, liking his entry and the skin around it. He heard Tyler moan loudly and he pushed his tongue inside him, making him scream and panting. Tyler pressed himself against Josh’s face, he felt his hands on his butt and he gasped when Josh pushed gingerly his index inside of him, without warning him. He mumbled his name between his moans and gasps.

“One more?”, Josh said licking his other fingers.

“For fuck’s sake Josh, hurry the fuck up! Oh God, God please, please d- _oh_.”, Josh put another finger and his tongue inside him, making him grit his teeth.

After a while he pushed a third finger in him, Tyler panted and he searched Josh head with his hand, he locked his fingers with his hair and pressed his face against him, moaning and whispering his name. Josh licked and sucked, his tongue was stuck inside Tyler and his fingers were curling and opening him. When Tyler stopped grabbing the pillow and moan because of pain and, at the same time, lust, he decided to remove his tongue and his fingers. Tyler sighed in disappoint, he looked back at Josh and he smiled, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly and murmuring into his hear to roll onto his back. Tyler did so and Josh took the lube with his shaking hands, he opened it and squeezed it in his left hand. He warmed it up and covered generously his cock and lined it in front of Tyler’s entrance.

“Are you ready, Ty?”, he nodded and bit his bottom lip, locked his eyes with Josh’s. In one move he pushed his dick inside of him, slowly and sweetly. They both moaned and gritted their teeth, “You o-okay Ty?”, he panted kissing his forehead, hearing a shy “yeah” from his lover, “Can I move?”, Tyler nodded closing his eyes and putting one of his hands in Josh’s hair and the other one on his neck, “I love you, y’know?”

“I lov- love you too.”, he gasped when Josh moved.

As always, Josh started slowly to pound inside him, then he speeded up, making Tyler moan and talk, or kind of it. He just tried to say something but his words died in his throat, so Josh talked and moaned and gasped, grabbing Tyler’s hips roughly. He said dirty words just for making Tyler blush and sigh, covering his face with his arms: he loved his red cheeks and his smile, his fingers planted in his scalp when he said something too explicit.

“Harder”, he moaned kissing his mouth and biting his neck, “please Josh, please a little bit harder, just a little-”, he speeded up again, he bit Tyler’s jaw and fucked him faster and deeper, finding that spot which made his boyfriend scream and arch his back, “right there, r-right, oh Jesus, fuck!”

Tyler never cursed, he was quiet and sweet, he didn’t enjoy “bad words”, but when Josh was screwing with him he didn’t care anymore. He let out a lot of curses and imprecations while Josh was buried inside him, he usually let out a symphony of really bad words and that drove Josh crazy. He loved when that little man opened his mouth and let out what he thought, and his thoughts were so bad, so, so bad that Josh felt his orgasm grow up in his stomach.

“Josh fuck, fuck, fuck harder! Harder and deeper, Jishwa please!”, he nodded and speeded up again, pounding inside him and making his hips slap against Tyler’s butt. He locked his thighs around Josh’s back, “Oh my god, right there I fucking love this! Don’t you dare to stop, don’t you dare!”, he panted and moaned, Josh bit him and kissed him roughly, making his lips swollen and red, “I’m gonna come Josh, I’m-”, he felt his shame because he was going to come untouched.

Josh buried himself in him, he moaned and his orgasm hit him in few minutes: “Just fucking marry me, Tyler!”, he shouted collapsing on his lover chest.

“Yes!”, Tyler came on his stomach when Josh fell on him, making him sigh because he was heavy and covered in sweat.

They stayed in that position for a bit, trying to find some air and trying to calm down. Josh rolled on to his back and Tyler curled near him, with his head on his chest and his hands locked with Josh’s. They didn’t talk, as usual, and Tyler watched his lover, kissing his jaw and his neck sweetly, he didn’t think about what they said to each other. But then he thought about what Josh said and what he said and he jumped up, staring at Josh.

“What?!”

“What, what?”

“What did you say?”, he mumbled biting his lips, “When you c-came, what did you say?”

“Your name?”

Tyler smiled and he felt his heart in his throat: “Y-you a-a-asked me to m-marry you.”

“Oh.”, Josh blinked, “ _Oh.”,_ he blushed and looked at Tyler sadly, “Do you want to marry me?”

“Such a nice way to ask me that.”, he saw Josh’s eyes went liquid and tears at the corners of them, “Don’t cry, hey babe don’t.” he cupped his face and kissed his nose, “Yes, I do.”

“What?”

“I do.”

Josh smiled warmly and rub his nose against Tyler’s: “I’ll ask you that in a better way, tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to. I wanna marry you, I wanna a damn ring on my finger, and I’ll buy you one, a fancy one because I want to and because you deserve it. You mean the  world to me, you really do, I wanna spend my whole life sleeping with you, eating with you, going to work with you, living with you. I just wanna see you sleep, I wanna see those eyes of yours and your smile. You don’t know that, but you smile is so powerful and-”

“Oh God, shut up please.”, he kissed him and he locked his hands in his hairs, hugging him tightly and sniffing his scent.

“But I want you to understand what I feel.”

“I do understand Ty.”

Tyler stayed quiet for few minutes, stroking Josh’s chest: “So, what about white suits?”

“We won’t marry in a white suit. Black suits, black shoes, black ties and white shirts. That’s it.”

“I want a white suit, and a small church with pink and roses, wait just red!, just the red ones. Plus I want a lot of soft lights. Can we have them Josh?”

He grunted and kissed his head: “We’ll have what you want, Ty, we’ll have what you want.”, he cupped his face in his hands and locked his eyes with Tyler’s, rubbing their nose together in a perfect Eskimo kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi Internet!  
> So, this little fan-fic is like a big step for me. Maybe there are some mistake because English isn't my first Language, so please if you see a mistake, could you tell me where it is? Thanks.  
> Uhm yeah, I'm not good with words so I think I'll end this "note". Hope you've liked it and comments are welcome!  
> If you wanna talk or just give me some advice for this story, you can find me on:  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-motionless-protest  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/heavydirtypen
> 
> See you guys!


End file.
